This invention relates generally to a grommet assembly for a wiring harness, and more particularly, to a sealing grommet assembly for passing a plurality of electrical conductors or the like through a hole in a panel and sealing off the hole through the panel; a wiring harness having the grommet assembly and a method of making the wiring harness which has the grommet assembly.